The invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to edge constructions for such building structures, wherein an edge sealing assembly serves to sealingly anchor and clamp a sheet-like membrane or roofing material along the edge of the building structure or along a stepped configuration formed by an adjacent back wall, for example. Such anchoring is necessary in order to avoid uplift effects of wind or other elements, which could tend to tear the roofing material off the roof. Many manufacturers of such roofing materials require the roofing material to be brought to or beyond the edge of the roof and secured in place with nails or other fasteners or adhesives. If a roof edge, gravel stop or cant assembly is to be used, such assembly is generally required to be applied over the roofing material, and a second layer of roofing material, in the form of a marginal strip is applied over at least a portion of the gravel stop, with such marginal strip generally being about six to eighteen inches in width.
Various edge sealing constructions, copings, raised roof edge assemblies, gravel stop assemblies, water dams, and the like, have been provided for purposes of sealing upper edges of construction components, anchoring sheet-like roofing or sealing membranes, retaining gravel ballasts or other building materials, controlling water drainage, or for supporting fascia members at the edge of the roof of a building structure, for example. Examples of such previously-provided assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,010; RE 26,056; 4,071,987; 4,472,931; 4,488,384; 4,549,376; 4,586,301; 4,598,507; 4,617,770; 4,641,476; 4,662,129; 4,759,157; 4,780,999; 4,890,426; 4,909,006; and 4,964,248, as well as, the prior art references cited therein, with all of the above-mentioned patents being owned by the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosures of all of these patents are thus hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The edge sealing assemblies disclosed in the above-referenced patents represent great strides over previous edge constructions in terms of stability, simplicity, cost-effectiveness, ease of installation, flexibility of application, and effectiveness in anchoring membranes. But the desire for even further improvements, however, has led to the development of the present invention, which overcomes the problem of roofing materials delaminating or otherwise becoming detached from the roof edge, gravel stop, or cant assembly.
In accordance with these objectives, the present invention provides an assembly for forming a roof edge assembly or other roofing assembly on a building structure, wherein the assembly includes a perforated anchoring flange that is installed over the sheet-like roofing material, with a marginal strip of similar sheet-like roofing material, or another compatible membrane extending over the perforated anchoring flange and overlapping a portion of the lower layer of roofing material, which extends under the perforated anchoring flange.
In this inventive installation, the upper marginal strip can be adhered, through the openings in the perforated anchoring flange, directly to the underlying base sheet of roofing material, either by the use of suitable adhesives or by fusion techniques, such as by heat-welding, solvent-welding, or other fusion methods suitable for the materials being used.
The invention can be applied in any of a wide variety of roof edge or other such configurations, including raised roof edges, gravel stops, drain edge or gutter assemblies, firestop-cant assemblies, or other configurations.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.